


Heat - BTS & GOT7

by AceFenrir22



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Love Bites, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFenrir22/pseuds/AceFenrir22
Summary: It's that time of the year again where each of the members find their mates and claim them before anyone else does.





	1. Kim Seokjin/Jin

**Author's Note:**

> As notes for all future chapters, this is a smut mini series. So, there will be 14 chapters just purely smut for each members from both BTS and GOT7. I will also give any warnings that may not be listed in the tag sections when you first see it. They are in order by age.
> 
> I advise you all to be cautious when reading as it may disturb some people. Otherwise I do hope you all enjoy.

It hit me like a truck. Vanilla, coconut, rose, lavender, and buttercream. It’s soft and something that one could sit in for long hours. It’s like someone is baking in a garden if that is possible. Or just eating sweets in the garden in general, but it’s a wonderful scent. It’s been blowing into my heightened nose tenfold knowing that it’s that time of the year. Mating season. Right now I am in heat. It was mild the first day it hit. I was fine. I was able to walk around like normal. But as days started to pass, it started to get really painful. It sucks that I needed a nice, big, juicy cock to pound into me just to satisfy me. Really. I am legitimately wrapped up in my blanket trying to have my fill but with just fingers isn’t enough. I change my underwear multiple times because of how soaked it becomes. With the scent hitting me this hard is making it even more painful and whoever it is, is my mate. I know it. Usually mates has a more prominent scent than humans and other werewolf when you meet them especially during a non-mating season. But seeing that it is the mating season and our nose has been even more enhanced the scent is stronger. I growl in need, whine actually. I need my mate. I need them to fuck me really, really bad.

Making sure I dressed appropriately (mostly skinny jeans and t-shirt along with a hoodie), I walked out of my apartment slowly and trying to act casual. I make my way down the hall, I notice someone coming out of another door which I remembered is my neighbor, Oh Sehun. He too is a werewolf, but he was with another person I didn’t recognize and he is a werewolf too. He is handsome which I admit since he had broad shoulders, good height, around 6 feet tall, and his face is a face of a prince, black hair that falls flat, dark brown eyes that glitters in the afternoon light, sharp jawline and plump lips. His outfit just consists of an oversize black sweater, black skinny jeans, and black Nike shoes. I made my way pass as I nod my head to Sehun who nods his head at me but at that minute, I smell that familiar scent. The scent I have been craving for the eternity of the hours has been here this whole time. I feel myself drowning down there and aching. I stopped right by them, pretending to have a small talk with Sehun, or at least to show I am not affected by the scent. It’s also to know who the handsome man next to him is.

“Hi Sehun,” I greet happily, “How are you?” I casually ask or I do hope I sound casual.

“Not much, Noona,” he answers looking towards his supposed friend, “Just here with Jin-hyung, but… isn’t it… you now…?” he mutters a little knowing my condition. It’s a good thing Sehun has a mate already so he isn’t pouncing me when I talk to him. He just looks more worried about me than anything. Maybe because of Jin.

“It’s fine Sehun, I should be fine for a while,” I replied. No I am not fine! I am craving this werewolf right here, right now and my aching core really wants his dick drive into me like no tomorrow., “I just want to take a walk. It was stuffy in the house.” I then turn to the person next to him. “You must be Jin?” I asked.

“Indeed,” he bows a little, “I am Kim Seokjin, but I go by Jin by many and may I know who you are?” He was a polite person. Very gentlemanly. But I can see it in his eyes. His eyes may show that he is nice guy which I do believe in but with my condition as Sehun mentioned, I can see the feral look he has. The lustful look that he knew that I am his mate, I was in heat, and he needs to claim me right then and there. Plus I wouldn’t mind having his pups. Only that if the both of us are ready for it. I told him my name as I suddenly hear a small growl in his chest and a whine from me. I love that sound and it’s shaking my whole body to the nerves. I really, really, really, need him now. I turn to Sehun to see him look like a sorry puppy. I can tell he was scared because of Jin. He must have realized that we are mates. Everyone knows that standing next to a mate of another is a bad idea if they don’t want to die.

“I guess I’ll see you later Jin-hyung, thanks for bringing some food for Yuri,” Sehun says and turns to me, “See you around Noona,” he enters his own apartment without looking back. Though it felt like he is actually terrified out of his mind and had his tail stuck between his leg. He then hightailed out of here to avoid confrontations with Jin. And hearing him say “hyung” means that Jin has to be an alpha, possibly a beta to a pack as he is older than him.

“How do you know Sehun anyway?” I asked as I am trying to be polite without sounding very needy. It felt that my voice trembled after finally getting a chance to be alone with him.

“Through Yuri,” He says casually, knowing that the threat of another male is gone. He looked a bit more relaxed but still tense because of me in heat and wanting to pounce me, “Yuri is actually my childhood friend, and she found Sehun so they now live together.”

“I see…” I trailed thinking of another topic to say but was interrupted.

“Let’s not beat around the bush,” Jin’s voice now deeper and commanding making me shudder in delight. The wolf in me is purring to his voice. “I know you are a werewolf, the minute I smelled you coming out of your apartment when I come to see Yuri once in awhile. Not only that, you are in heat.” He chuckles darkly, “My poor little Princess, have been really needy, that you couldn’t wait to see me did you?” A whine escape my lips as my gaze fall to the floor. “Let me take care of you.” He snarls pinning me towards the wall as I moan having him grind into me. His scent overpowering considering how close he is. “The scent of black cherry, almond, coconut and caramel.” He purrs as he sniffs my neck. He nips it as I moan in pleasure. He really has me wrapped under his fingers. “Let’s not waste time and go home.” I nod my head eagerly as I lead him to my flat. I take my keys out from my hoodie pocket as I struggled to unlock the door. My hands tremble in anticipation as I finally jam it into the lock, twisting till I can turn the door knob and opening it. Opening the door, I stumble in as I heard the door slam shut and I get pushed onto the couch that is right there onto my stomach. I mewl, feeling the heat cover me as I push my bottom against him.

“Jin,” I gasped as another dark chuckle slips past his lips. Purring at the sound, I can feel my arousal heightening and starting to drip into my panties.

“You don’t know how long I waited for you to come to me,” he bites the back of my exposed neck, “Sometimes when I visit Yuri, especially during these types of seasons, I always smell your scent leaving the apartment so easily. Enticing. Mouthwatering. Hypnotizing. It took all my self control I had to not barge in here and take you right then and there. I’m so lucky that Sehun found his mate in my childhood friend or else I have a competition.” I feel his hands wander around my body, feeling, caressing, and groping anything into his large hands. His body grinding on my behind as I can start to feel a small lump pressing onto my lower back. I moan in pleasure burying my head into the couch pillows. “Now my Princess, tell me, what you want?”

“Jin~” I mewled, “I… I want…,” I trailed. It’s hard to formulate words as his scent muddles my mind, his body heat being warm, way warmer than a human envelope me, his electrifying touches, his hips slowly and torturously grinding against me, and him nipping my neck. I can feel myself dripping from below, aching to be filled.

“What, my Princess?” I can hear his condescending voice enjoying the sight I am in. This hopeless, submissive self that every wolf dislikes but I am totally making an exception. Only him can do this to me. Only him that is allowed to wreck me. Only him that can love me, no other werewolf can. As I breath in, trying to get the words out of my mouth, I manage to moan out a response.

“Fuck me Jin, please,” I creened pressing myself further into him.

“Say it again my Princess,” he purrs seeing me break. I am at my limit. I need him, NOW!

“Fuck me Jin! I want your big cock in me! I want you to fill me up and fuck me so hard that I can’t walk!” I cried having small tears in my eyes feeling my aching cunt pulse with want as I get picked up and tossed over his broad shoulders. Jin being quick, found my room and toss me on the bed. Bouncing a bit, I watch Jin take off his sweater leaving him bare chest. His barely noticable abs adorning his abdomen. I felt the need to drool, seeing his upper body. It’s sculpted so perfectly. I placed my lips on it, leaving trailing open mouth kisses. I hear his beating heart and growling within his chest in pleasure from my supposed searing kisses. I nibble my lip as his lands on mines for a heated kiss. Shit! Finally I get to feel his plump lips. His kiss are heavy with need as I let my hand wander around his chest down to his abdomen. He growls as he nips at my lips as I let him in. His tongue swarming in my mouth as I try to get in as much oxygen into my brain. I moaned feeling the euphoria spreading and overtaking my head. Jin’s plump lips left as I whine wanting more contact. Being a strong wolf he is shred my t-shirt off and it is a good thing that I didn’t use my favorite. He sees my lacy white bra only to have it torn off also, placing his lips onto my nipples. God it felt so good. His wet muscles swirling around the areola and over the nubs as he just groans in satisfaction seeing them perk up just for him. He massages my breasts and sucking on the nipples. He goes back and forth, giving equal attention.

“All for me,” Jin mutters as he pulls off both my drenched underwear and jeans. I can see his eyes darken and changing colors to a golden brown color. He snarls, smelling the essence from my dripping pussy. He leaps forward latching his lips on my pussy, sucking, licking, nipping and drinking my jucies. It is really mind numbing. I could barely make words or sense of what is happening besides this pleasurable feeling. His tongue really does wonders. He had me mewling, whining, moaning and begging out of my mouth. Relentless. Grabbing onto the sheets and Jin’s lock of black hair, I can feel myself twitch wanting to release. Jin had one hand on my hip, gripping it tight since I started to hump my hips into his face. The coiling in my stomach so tied up tight that I am so ready to snap. I can feel it. The immense pleasure from Jin’s plump lips, his coarse tongue scraping in the inside, his fingers now scissoring the walls. It’s overwhelmingly good. My hands tighten to the point it starts to get white. I felt the vibration from Jin’s groaning sending me to the last bit of stretch letting me release. My body spasm and twitch as I still feel his tongue scraping over my pussy and clit. I lay limply trying to calm down my high, but I still feel overly sensitive because of my heat.

“Jin~” I call to him as he pulls back, seeing some of my cum dripping down his chin as the pink muscle flicks over his lips and wiping it with his thumb for whatever is left and into his mouth, humming in satisfaction.

“So good~,” Jin sings, kissing my lips one last time. I can taste my musky self on his lips and tongue but I didn't care. I just want his cock in me now. He pulls back, unbuttoning his jeans and pull it down showcasing his boxers. The prominent bulge showing through the thin material. I schooch my way and grope it, earning a feral growl as I grasp the edges of his boxer and pulling it down. His dick sprung up almost smacking me in the face. The head, red and leaking while the rest is filled with veins, pulsing and waiting to be touched. I lick a stripe underneath and leading it up to the tip. I stick my tongue into the slit as I feel my hair being grabbed tightly in his hand. It was yanked as I whined from the harsh but pleasurable treatment. Oh God, please, I just want his cock in me now. “Now, Princess, be good. No teasing.” I nod my head as I take him in. I suck, lick, nipped and deep throat him till I feel his hips jerk. His big hands tighten on my hair and his hips roughly shoved his dick into my mouth, mouth fucking me. My throat constricted wanting to cough as my gag reflex kicked in from the sudden force. Tears sprung into my eyes as I can taste the precum really dripping into my mouth and down my throat making me swallow. Jin’s cock started to pulse signaling to me that he is close to release. As he was about to shoot his load, he pulls my hair and pulling my whole head off his dick and flip me to all fours. My ass up in the air while I try to hold myself up. The pillows being my only source of comfort from this position.

“Please Jin~” I whined shaking my ass as it dripped even more of my juices towards the bed and down my thighs.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I will take good care of you,” Jin soothingly spoke as he creases my bottom. He leans forward, his chest onto my back as he slowly pushes into my dripping cunt. I can hear him growl as I moan into the pillows. God it feels so good with him filling me up but it hurts also because of how my vagina is trying to stretch and accommodate his girth. “No, Princess, I want to hear you. I want everyone to hear who you belong to.” He snarls as I lift my head up a little. He shoves all the way in, making me howl in delight. Finally! So, so full. It feels so good! His cock fitting right in. Jin also groans in pleasure feeling his cock wrapped in heat once more.

“Move, Jin please,” I beg as I feel his dick slide out making me whine from the loss and suddenly push back in. Yelping, I clutched the pillow as Jin thrust into me with such vigor. Fucking me with no remorse. I can feel him slide in and out, inch by inch. He filled me up so perfectly. His thrust going faster and faster, as my mewling got louder. Being sensitive is so much better as everything felt more pleasurable. Jin’s hands made a landing on my breast and clit as he tweeks them. His sharp canines scrapes across my neck really wanting to claim me. I whine pressing myself into him wanting to be claimed. His groans keeping me at an all time high. All one could hear is skin slapping against skin, moans and groan, the scent of musky sex in the air, and of course the scent of Jin and possibly mines wafting in the air. Also the squelching of both our cums mixing in my dripping cunt. The erotic love making we have is natural to us as werewolves. I don’t even mind having pups with Jin now either. I just want him to mark me, claim me. There it is. The familiar coil. My body twitches as I can feel Jin start to lose tempo. “Jin~!” I whined. “Come in me! Mark me! Claim Me!” I cried as Jin’s thrust started to get heavy and I feel his cock pulsing right then and there.

“Don’t mind if I do!” He snarls biting my neck and with one finally thrust, his load shoots into me coating my walls, my head got pushed into the pillows and sheets as I howl happily. Being tired from our intense love making, my lower half drop down into the bed as Jin lands on top of me. His warmth envelope me making me drowsy of sleep. It’s a good thing too, I can bear the weight of Jin. I can feel his head snuggling into my back as we both try to shift to a more comfortable position all the while, Jin’s dick is still stuck in me. It’s fine. I didn’t want his cum to spill out anyways. I quite like it. I lay on my side as well as he. “You are alright my Princess?” He asks worriedly, combing his hand into my hair messaging my head.

“I’m fine Jin,” I whisper as I smile at him. He strokes my head as I moan in delight. Although the thing is, with that noise, I can feel Jin hardening within. “I guess round two is in order.” I perked up straddling my mate.

“All you my Princess,” Jin smiles cheekily at me as I start to get ready to ride him. Let’s say with me in heat, our sex drive is on an all time high and our neighbors will not get any sleep tonight.


	2. Min Yoongi/Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:  
> 1/29/2018 - grammar and added a few things.
> 
> Yoongi is such a bias wrecker TT_TT. But then again how can you stan anyone in BTS. It's so hard to choose. So I just stan them all.
> 
> Hm, not much to say in this one. Just strip tease, masturbation, blow job, daddy kink, spanking and cowgirl (riding dicks).
> 
> So aside from that, enjoy.

* * *

It is a new day for me on working on our song. I was the one to compose two of our many (really 8) songs in the mini album, Black Butterfly. I was entitled to be the rapper of my little group of (five) girls, Royal Ace. But being honest I really don’t want to work on it but I have to, to make sure the rest of the people in the BigHit company don’t realize who I am. I mean being a werewolf and all. I find it difficult because of my condition. It started today. My heat cycle. It’s not bad for now but it will get progressively worse. Day one should be fine, right? Right?! I mean come on, if they find out I have been taking breaks at the same month through the years they will find out who I am. I am not letting them throw me out and put me down from my dreams of being a K-artist.

Making my way to the recording studios, I find an empty one and made myself at home. My fingers graze over the keys, logging in to the company’s computer and working on sound to match the lyrics. Once the lyrics are down, we need to learn the dance moves that will be made to the showcasing song, after that is the music video. Once the music video is out we start performing and entering many variety shows. It’s a long schedule but we will manage somehow. I spent hours on end, taking breaks in between to get food and use the toilet. Call me a goddamn workaholic, but I really need to finish this. I just want to go back to the dorms and cuddle in my bed and wait for the worst to come.

Finally! With the songs done I placed it all into the USB drive and gave it to my manager to check on the songs and see if they need to tweek it a little more. I then check on the rest of my members who are in the dance studio to see them lounging around, looking ready to leave since some of them had their own individual schedule or just here to say hi. All of us finally jumped into the company car to take us back. The ride has been awfully quiet since all of us have been busy and really want to get ready for bed and knockout. Finally arriving at the dorm, each of us went to our shared room. I share a room with Yanne.

She and I are actually the same age. Just 22 years old. Although, she is born before me. Like four months before me. I got all my clothes (consisting of tank top and shorts), and head to the bathroom. Peeling off my clothes, I start the shower head to get warm water. Once stripping my last clothing, which is my underwear, I can see a blotch of my juices soaking it. Great. It’s only the first day and I am like a faucet. I grimace. If this is what is happening on the first day I really don’t want to deal with it the next few days.

Hopping in the shower, I try to scrub off all and every inch of my body of stress, along with dirt and grime, but at the same time just touching my nipples on my breast, they become overly sensitive and perked up. I stifled a moan. Shit. That felt delightful. My hand still tweaked my nipples while the other glides down to touch my lower lips to feel it being drenched. And it’s not from the water. This is from me. I rubbed my clit as my moans slipped past my lips. Good thing the shower is on to prevent someone from hearing me. I stuck a finger in, feeling the inside of my walls clench around my fingers but it isn’t enough. I want more damnit. All I did was pump my fingers and scrape against the walls to try and get friction and any pleasure out of this. As I continued this, I felt my stomach coil, my legs trembling. I had to perch my hand that was playing with my nipples to the cold tile wall so I don’t fall. I leaned forward, my nipples grazing the icy tile walls as I sinfully moan in pleasure. My forehead also touching said wall. God, this is so wrong but felt so right. Fuck! The tight feeling grew to the point it popped. I came feeling it spill onto my hands and drip onto the shower floor. Panting from the intense release, I wash myself off, trying to avoid touching myself again, unless I want to masterbate in the shower for hours while the others want to shower also. Getting dressed, I finally get out while the rest of the members were glaring at me, standing right next to the bathroom door.

“Took you long enough!” Reina, exclaims. She is the second oldest. She has a more bolder personality and not afraid to speak her mind. “We want to shower too, you know! I hope you didn’t use up all the hot water. Plus staying in there for too long, you might end up getting a cold!” She nags. She also acts as the mother of the group.

“Sorry,” I apologize, “Finishing up the songs has been really stressful.”

“I know, you’re the best at composing the actual song while Tanya and I are good at making lyrics,” Reina says knowing how much work it is finding the right beats and which overlays best with the voices. She saw me do it before and wonders how much patients I got for it. But she always loves the beats and how it fits the lyrics so perfectly. I’m not bad in making them but every time I send one, they said it’s missing something so I had to ask the others to see if they can perfect it. Majority of it is always scrapped and remade by Reina or Tanya. So, I usually leave the lyrics to them but give ideas or some sort of inspiring ideas to get their juices flowing. Though, I do hope I can make my own lyrics which they surprisingly said it was actually good for once and put it in the album, in which I am delighted about. “Go get some rest, we are probably gonna have to start dance practices in the next couple days.”

“Alright,” I mutter leaving the restroom. I went to my room and try to be comfortable in bed. No joke I will have issues from here on out since I started to masterbate in the fucking showers while the rest of my members are here. That is bad. Horrible. Closing my eyes, I waited for the dreadful days of being in heat and wanting a big cock shoved right into me.

The next day really hit me harder than the last few years and my God it hurts. I whined in pain clutching my stomach. Yanne heard, worried, noticing my pitiful position.

“You alright?” she asks me shaking my shoulders.

“Yeah,” I mutter, “Just cramps, you know that time of the month.” I faked. Yeah, more like that time of the year.

“Oh yeah~, those are the worse!” She screeches, “Don’t worry. We won’t do much for the next few days since our choreographer needs to come up with dance moves once he hears our songs. So rest while you still can okay!” I can only nod my head as the others have their own individual schedules. I can only just sit in my bed trying to get through the days. I snuggle further feeling a little feverish. Tossing and turning made no difference as it made it worse. I need a distraction. I get up, getting ready in dark blue denim shorts, baggy white t-shirt, a black hoodie and a black mask to hide my face from fans.

I decided to make my way to BigHit. I’ll try to distract myself with making beats. It was a bit hard to focus on the way there because walking made my pussy lips rub against each other and my clit gliding across my panties. I can feel it getting drenched and I want to be touched. Finally, entering the company, I greeted the receptionist as I make my way to the elevator. Getting on, I pressed one of the floors with all the studios to it. I want to touch myself badly but I will be arriving to my floor soon and I do not want to be caught by someone trying to use it. They will be scarred for life. Once I made it, I walked down the hall as quickly as I can. Although, something froze me.

An appetizing sent. A scent of cedar, vetiver and nutmeg. A very spicy, earth or wood smell. It’s intoxicating. The scent went deep into my nose, down to my head, muddling it and down to my aching core. Oh god, my underwear is soaked. I can feel it since it escaped the sides of my shorts. Fuck my life. It’s so good. My mate. Mine! I know for a fact that his cock will stuff me to the brim. Fill me up with his cum. Mark me. Maybe have pups with them if they so wish. But then again, with us being idols having pups are a bit out of the question until all of us stop doing our artist work or we are further in our career, our fans accept that we are dating, getting old, and have pups or kids in their eyes.

“You!” I jolted awake from a sudden voice. His deep, gruff and commanding voice startled me making me look to who the drooling scent belongs to. It belongs to Min Yoongi or BTS’s Suga. He is wearing a simple white graphic t-shirt, black ripped jeans with a black belt, his black hair falls messily over his head, black nike shoes and a black leather jacket. He is my mate. I never would have thought it would be him. I see him on stage in front of the TV. We never meet up. We rarely have time to meet up since both of us are either busy with the many music programs (since we perform at different parts of the year), them, going on tour out of the country, dance practice, vocal practice, one of us being in the studios at different times, and any other possible reason we are apart.

“Yes!” I squeaked tensing from the sudden glare of his eyes. Ahaha great. Look like a fool in front of him.

“Mine,” I can hear him growl, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the studio he came out from. I guess he was working on his songs too. He slams the door shut locking it and pushing me into the rolling chair. I slammed into it, rolled to the desk and whamming into it also. I can hear his low and dark chuckle. “Vanilla, raspberry and strawberry. All mine to devour.” I can only whimper to his voice. His low husky timber voice. It’s soothing to my ears. I want. I need. He smirks at me as I got up and cuddle towards him. Its even more surprising that he is a wolf. Kai from EXO said I smell the exact same thing Yoongi describe but to him it was very subtle. It's not very strong to his nose to get him stir crazy. That means Yoongi manage to catch a whiff at a more enhanced version of it, considering he growled that I belong to him.

“I finally found you,” I muttered digging my head closer to his neck, taking in his scent even more. “My mate.” I crooned finally looking at him. He gave me a gummy smile as he hug me closer, only to feel something poking my pelvic area. I scoot back feeling warmth shoot through me and down my leg.

“My poor little Baby Girl,” he cooes stroking my hair, “Someone is needy.” I can only creen at the sound. “I will take care of my Baby Girl.” He grabs my ass and lifts me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walks towards the area where the couches are and place me on top of it. He kisses me feverishly, licking and biting my lips asking for entrance. I let him as his tongue glides into my mouth with ease. The pink muscle danced around. He really is good with his tongue. “So Baby Girl, how do you want it?”

“Take me now,” I whined taking off my hoodie as I can see his eyes darkened with lust. His eyes from the normal dark brown to grey blue color. I can tell he is enjoying the sight of me stripping. This gave me an idea. I will be slow and a tease just for him. I’ll strip for him. Standing up, I push him on the swivel chair making him growl. He hates it when someone messes with him. He was about to get up, pissed for pushing him down. He is the dominant one, only for me to use my hand and glide down his chest to his abdomen, to his own pelvic area. “Relax. I want to give you a show.” I purred only for him to tense at the sultry tone that left my plump pink lips and sat down, entranced.

“I thought you wanted me to take you now?” he inquired, his eyebrow raising but a twitch of his lips showed that he is amused.

“Just for you,” I start as I place my hands on my shorts, “I can wait.” I then start to pull it down slowly, showing my lace black underwear. I bit my lower lip turning around and bend down giving a full view of my ass cheeks. I slowly swivel my head back to still see his glowing gray blue eyes and giving an intense stare. He wants to touch. I know it. Once my shorts are at the floor, I stand back up and flick the clothing off to the side. I then make my way towards him placing myself on his lap. “So hard aren’t you?” I moaned when I felt his hard on pressing against my clothed pussy. I grind into him trying to get as much friction as I can. I can hear his groan echoing in my ears as his hands lands on my butt, helping with the grinding. Though he stopped me and tear off my t-shirt. I didn’t wear a bra since I got out of the showers and came to work today. My breasts free, my nipples perk up from the cold air in the room. It is my lucky day that I decided not to because I finally get to have my mate fuck me raw.

“No bra?” He muses enjoying the view very much. “I like that, makes it easier.” He then attaches his lips to my nipples sucking them like a baby. I mewled clutching his shoulders and a lock of his black hair. He groans letting my nipples perk up even more. He switches in between and play with them as I continue to slow grind him. I then stop, making him whine himself from the loss of the menstruation. I got off, pulling my last piece of clothing off. My pussy lips hitting cool air and dripping. I tossed the article to the side and kneel in front of Yoongi. I started to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans down. A tent already formed and soaking his boxers. He helped me by lifting himself up as I pulled both jeans and boxers down. His dick sprung up making me drool. It pulsed and looks angry red just wanting and waiting to be touched. I kissed the tip and lick a strip up his shaft back to the head. His precum coating my tongue. I can hear a hiss as I looked up. His eyes closed, teeth bared, and his hands clutching the arms of the chair. He howls once I finally take him in my mouth. I suck and lick as much as I can and using my hands for any that couldn’t fit in my mouth. “Such a good Baby Girl for Daddy.” He pants in between his words.

“Only for you, Daddy!” I cheered taking him in once more and bobbing my head. He groans even more as I can feel a hand grip my hair to keep my head steady. He really wants to mouth fuck me. So he did. He pumped his length into my mouth very quickly as I choked and gagged several times. But I didn’t care. His cock will be in me soon. He started to stutter in his movements and shoved his cock as far as he can. His load sputtered into my mouth making me collect them on my tongue. Some even slipped through my throat and down. I took it all in with stride.

“Swallowing all my cum, huh Baby Girl?” Yoongi groans at the sight once I remove myself from him. Cum has smear around my lips and dripped down to the corners of my mouth. I look like a mess in everyone else's eyes but I bet in Yoongi’s, I look delicious. “I am going to devour you whole.” He growls as he lifts me up with ease and placing me once more on his lap. He started to get really impatient and just shoved me down on his dick. I howled in pleasure finally feeling full.

“Daddy!” I cried, feeling his dick twitch from within, feeling my walls clamp onto him. He growls and lift me up and shoved me back down once more. He started to place love bites on my neck that I know will bloom purple tomorrow and having to cover it somehow. Oh I hope the make-up artist won’t question it. Don’t want a scandal to go out about this.

“Ride me Baby Girl,” he commands, “Ride Daddy!” He growls once more as I helped him. I lift myself up and push myself down. I did this repeatedly. Fuck, his cock is touching places my own finger didn’t rich when I was masturbating in the showers last night. I was then spanked on the ass. “I knew you touch yourself last night. The scent still lingered even if you showered. A naughty girl you are. I’ll punish you next time. For now, just please Daddy.”

“Yes Daddy,” I moaned going faster and faster as he lifts his own hips to match my rhythm. Just then he hit right where I see stars. “There! Daddy!” I screamed. Thank god for sound proof studio rooms. At that Yoongi sped up more than before. The squelching, our moans, and the squeaking of the chair can be heard. The scent of musky sex, the pheromones from me and Yoongi, waft in the air. So good. Feeling stuffed. His cock is so huge.

“You like my cock,” Yoongi growls, slapping and creasing my ass. He then sucks my nipples making me moan in pleasure. “Scream my name,” he orders, “Scream my name so everyone knows who you belong to.” He growls picking up his pace but starting to get a bit sloppy.

“Yoongi!” I screamed feeling the tight coil. That familiar feeling of release. Moaning in ecstasy, I was slammed down one last time, having to feel his cum painting my walls and filling me to the brim. I felt his fangs bite into my neck claiming me. I collapsed onto Yoongi’s chest hearing his own heart beat and cuddling into his familiar earthy and woodsy smell. His nose rubbed against my neck as his tongue glide over the two puncture holes. I moan with his little aftercare. Yoongi picked me up without effort, him still inside me. He sat his butt down on the couch as he lays on his back, me on top. “What are we going to do with the company? What if I get pregnant!?” I wonder actually a bit worried as he groans more in displeasure.

“I don’t want to think about it,” he mumbles kissing my bruised lips, before burying his head into my bush of a hair. “I want to sleep. We will figure it out and talk to our members, our manager and of course Bang PD-nim once this mating cycle is done.” He holds me tighter as I try to cuddle further in and be a more comfortable position, only for him to harden within me and hear the grumble in his chest. I was then flipped to my back as he hovered over me. “Round two since you decided to be naughty, moving around when I want sleep. I’ll punish you properly for touching yourself last night also.” He growls as he pulls himself out and went down to my dripping core from the creampie. He licks a stripe as I moaned still sensitive. His feral eyes looks up to me giving me a devilish smirk. Looks like I will find out the true nature of his tongue technology and we have a meeting spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the last thing, I did mention the members chapters come out by their age. But you were probably thinking by age by groups since I didn't say who was next from the first chapter. You saw Seokjin first because he is the oldest in BTS. I meant age as a whole in both GOT7 and BTS. Seokjin is first because he is the oldest among all 14, being born in 1992. Yoongi is second oldest in BTS but he is also second oldest out of the 14. So the next one will be Mark since he and Yoongi are born in the same year (1993) but Yoongi birthday is in March while Mark is in September. Hence why he is next.
> 
> This is probably already self explanatory but I just want to make sure that people understand and not get confused. I am not saying people are dumb, I am sure all of you who are ARMYs' and Ahgases' (IGot7s') already know their birthday's by heart but there are probably some who are new or do not know this information so this will kind of help on who is actually older than who. Other than that, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Mark "Yi En" Tuan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mark, the LA Gangster. LOL, okay not really, but still this LA boy is a sin itself. I lovable sin. A sexy sin.
> 
> Warnings: spanking, bondage, and blow jobs.
> 
> As a closure to this notes, after Mark is JB.

I curled myself into a ball. As small of a ball I can be. It hurts so much. I whimper in pain as I can feel the ache in my core. I am without my mate to satiate me. I have no one to help me with this pressing issue. I am alone. I do know other werewolves are out there but none of them are my mate. They knew I am one too and knew what I smelled like but they don’t go stir crazy from the scent when they first meet me or the building heat. Although, some did want to claim me even though they knew I wasn’t their true mate in the first place. I think they just want a good fuck since most female wolves like me are more submissive, more sensitive, and more inclined to go down for a nice cock to be shoved into us. It’s stupid how our heat makes us act this way but male wolves have a much more better time. They just get hornier, more possessive, and more dominant. Dangerous too.

At this point I don’t mind any werewolf to fuck me good but it won’t be the same if I was with my mate. I heard some said that it was more magical than those one night stand or the friends they have to fuck them hard and fast to feel satisfied. I guess it’s because of the connections when one has a true mate than the one who is just a friend. It’s fucking stupid that some of the other acquaintances I have already found their mate and I bet they are having a good fuck right about now while I am here wallowing in the pain by my lonesome self. Distraction. But how the hell can I distract myself if it is so painful. It’s like I am getting stabbed in the stomach multiple times and getting my nerves pinched. I whined making my way to the bathroom to get ready. It was difficult without wanting to touch myself while in the shower.

Finally, getting out of the bathroom dressed in a black zipper jacket (unzipped), white tank top and black skinny jeans, I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and keys making my way out the door. Locking my apartment behind me, I decided to go get some coffee. Hopefully the scent of coffee and baked goods will cover my scent and distract me from wanting a dick. Hopefully… Making my way to the nearest coffee shop, I entered it hearing the classic bell ring. This is the type of place that not many come to it seems. Considering how almost empty it is. There are only about five customers, the cashier (female in which I don’t bother to take a closer look on how she looked like) and the barista (male who seems preoccupied with organizing stuff at the machines. Again I didn’t bother to know what he looked like). I went up to the cashier and ordered a S’more flavored frappuccino. I stayed in the corner waiting for my drink to be given. It was a bit as I played around with my phone until my order is placed in front of me. My lips twitched upwards a little, bowing my head as thank you and sat in the corner of one of the booths. I quietly sipped my drink while listening to some English song they seemed to have playing as the background music.

As I was trying to get comfortable, another bell sound indicates someone coming in. At that moment, an appetizing scent wafted into my nose, making me drool. My own core pounding furiously telling me to take that wolf’s dick and shove it into me. Screw private sex life. I would totally like to have him fuck me in front of these people so they know who I belong to and who belongs to me. The scent of pine, a bit of cinnamon, and jasmine is enticing as ever.

I turned to see the most magnificent werewolf ever. He stands about a good 6 feet tall, his hair a nice shade of light brown that falls flat on his head, he wears a black hoodie, black sneaker shoes, and light blue ripped skinny jeans. His mysterious aura rediated as he walks into the coffee shop and walking up to the female cashier who looked ready to faint. I gave a low animalistic growl. My mate. Mine! I huff as I see him flirt a little with the cashier but he turn his head back towards me smirking and winking at me. He bit his bottom lip and stuck a tiny bit of his tongue out as it glides lightly over his lips. His dark brown eyes glazed in lust. A quick flash of jade green. My eyes widen at his exchange as I turn quickly around. He noticed me. Does he know I am a werewolf? I mean, of course he does since his eyes turned green, and he has a scent like no other male humans or male werewolves, meaning he too is a werewolf, and that he knows I am in heat. How stupid can I be? He also has to know that I am his mate too. Besides, any other person who sees me is just a normal girl/woman sitting alone drinking coffee and wants their alone time.

As I am stuck in my own spiraling mind, I heard someone place themselves into the seat across from me and the same scent entered my nostrils once again. Much more stronger than ever. I wanted to moan and be embraced in it but I had to hang back. I can’t just suddenly jump him making the others think I am some kind of molester.

“I’m Mark Tuan,” he introduces. His voice a low timber but still velvet smooth. “Can I get your’s?” He questions me as his eyes, strong and bold, stare into my very own soul. I stated my name as I can hear him purr in delight. He gets up letting a hand out for me to grab. “Let’s have fun, won’t we, my Kitten.” Normally I would have punched someone’s face in if they ever call me that. But with Mark, it’s different. He can call me anything and I will obey him hands down. Right then and there I grabbed his hand as I get pulled out of my seat, both of our drinks left, forgotten, but I did grab my wallet and phone. I can’t leave that. Of course my keys are in my pockets. I was lead out to the front door of the cafe.

I ended up being pulled into his car that he took to get here. He drove at a very fast pace in which one would probably have a heart attack but at this moment, the sexual tension is too high. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel so tight that I can see it turn white. I glance at the veins that started to pop out a bit in his neck as his nose flared. Probably because of my overbearing scent being compacted in his car and that my arousal driving him insane. He is trying to stay in control since we are on the road and trying to keep his eyes straight so we don’t crash, but I can tell his eyes take sideway glances towards me. Since I am in heat, my excitement skyrocketed. I can’t really wait till I get to his place because I know I will be fucked good.

What felt like hours, Mark parked his car at his house and it no joke, look so big, a mansion or something close to it. Then again this is LA. Gaping at the sight, I get pulled out by Mark as I stagger behind him. He pulls me roughly and pushes me through the door after he unlocked it and slamming it shut. I can feel the heat radiate off of him as I knew he is behind me. So quick! I got startled as he started kissing the back of my neck and nipping at it as I mewled. My legs wobbled from the pleasure, making me want to fall to my knees. He grabbed my shoulders and tilted me a bit making my legs swing up a bit. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to what must be his room.

He just tossed me onto the bed as he stripped off his hoodie showing a white wife beater underneath it. It showcased his taunt muscled arms. I can feel myself rubbing my leg together to get friction as I bit my lower lip. I think I found my fetish. I can feel my panties getting really drenched inside my leggings.

“My little Kitten, is in heat isn’t she?” he groans out seeing my vulnerable state. “You must have really wanted my cock if you are acting like this. My Kitten. My mate.” He then pounces me slipping my jacket off. It was a good thing I left it unzipped. Mark nuzzles his nose into my neck and taking in my scent. “Pineapple, coconut, mango and papaya.” He nips at my pulse point in my neck making me moan in pleasure. My eyes shut tightly. He then trails down to my collarbone and bite into it making me jolt in pleasure and a bit of pain. He licked the spot as I can tell it will bruise later. He trailed up my neck, then bite the lobe of my ear, more trailing kisses on my jawline and his lips finally lands on mines. I finally get to kiss his plump, pink lips. Our lips danced together in harmony. Mark’s hands glide around my body groping and caressing everything he can. Mines just gripped his hair pulling him closer. His sharp canines pops out scraping and pulling on my lower lip as I allow his tongue to enter it. I can feel it caressing my inner cheeks, the roof and over my own pink muscle. I whimpered as he pulled back as I try to bring in as much air as I can to my lungs and my own hazy brain.

Mark then pulled his wife beater off as I can see the six pack built. Damn he must work out a lot. I move forward letting my hand land over his chest and sliding it down, leaving feather like touches. I can hear and feel him give a sigh in pleasure. I then give light airy kisses on his chest and down to the V-line. Then Mark’s big hands comb my hair as he tugs a little indicating to me that he needs me to suck him off. I wanted to tease him a bit as I grabbed his dick and massage it a little as a deep low growl emerged from his chest. I backed up pulling off my tank top along with my lacy pastel blue bra. Then I pulled down my leggings and kicked it off showing my pastel blue lace underwear. I can now see Mark’s eyes really glowing to that familiar jade green color, seeing my almost naked form. I massaged my breast and twisting my nipples as I gave a breathy moan. I then walked up and kneel in front of him once more unzipping his skinny jeans and pulling it down. His bulge being visible and straining in his boxers, I kissed and groped it. I pulled it down having his cock spring up in my face. I kissed the tip and sticking the tip of my tongue into the slit only to be yanked again by the hair and picked up landing on my stomach on the bed.

I can feel his naked chest hovering over my back as I felt him kiss down my spine leaving hot searing kisses. I mewled pushing myself up towards him as I rubbed my clothed slit on his hard, pulsing cock. I can really feel it wanting to be sticked in there. My head is then pushed down into the sheets as I can hear a bit of rustling in the night stand next to me.

“How does it feel to be blindfolded?” Mark questions as I felt myself grow warmer. Kinky little shit is he.

“I didn’t think you would be this kinky?” I chortled, trying to turn my head and face him, but with him pushing my head down into the sheets, it’s kind of hard too. “I would expect you just to be a tease or just a biter in general for kinks. Not bondage.” All I heard from him is a dark chuckle. That is until he finally spoke.

“I do have a bondage kink and I do like biting,” he admits as I felt something smooth and velvety skimming my skin, only to realize that he blindfolded me anyways. Eh, who am I kidding. As long as I get his big, juicy dick in me I am fine with being tied. I heard from others on how they become more sensitive to everything so maybe having him fuck me hard while blindfolded would be a good thing. Plus my heat is making everything 100 times sensitive as it is. Then my wrists are grabbed and tied by another cloth which is much more smoother. Silk perhaps. With me being blind, my nose became 1000 times sensitive along with my hearing and being sensitive on other places since my hands are tied behind my back.

Its a fucking good thing I am a werewolf because I can smell Mark not to far away from me since I felt the dip in the bed rise indicating that he got off the bed to do something. What it is, I don’t know. He came back, rising my lower half upwards to the point I am kneeling with my head down. Mark then used his knees to spread my legs apart a little and spanked my ass, then soothing it. I moaned in pleasure. I was then spanked again on the other cheek and again it was soothed. He did this repeatedly. I couldn’t think how many times he did it but I felt tears in the corner of my eyes since it stings in a pleasurable way. It’s so numbing that I will not be able to sit on my butt for a while. Plus at the moment I can feel my pussy starting to slide easily from my juices as they rubbed against my underwear. Then I felt my panties pulled off exposing my pussy to cold air as I shivered in delight.

“It’s amazing how you get off by me spanking you. You’re so wet and dripping. All your juices is just gushing out and dripping on my bed sheets. Your poor panties is soaked too.” I can imagine his smug face as I can only burn with want because of his oh so dirty talk. I always thought that Mark is a quiet person, when I first saw him at the coffee shop. He talked, but it wasn’t very long. I guess when it comes to public, he speaks less but when he is at home by himself, with his family or I guess now with me since I am his mate, he would talk more. I shake my ass as a feral growl left Mark’s lips as I felt it placed onto my pussy. He lapped up my juices up my legs, hearing his slurps as he sticks his tongue into the opening. I pushed my lower half into his face as his sinful tongue and pearly white canines licked and bit my clit eliciting a high pitched squeal from me.

“Mark!” I squealed as he hummed, sticking a finger into my vagina as he scraped the walls. Clenching at the intrusion, it feels so much better since he is reaching places that my own finger couldn’t when I touched myself before this.

“I wonder how well you take another one?” Mark, muses as he sticks another one in there, scissoring, and making me clench again in pleasure. “There you go. Look at you taking my fingers in. Now I can’t wait to stick my throbbing dick in there and see how much that cunt of yours swallow it.” I whimpered getting even more aroused. Fucking swear his dirty talk is so sinful. Lastly, he sticks a third finger gliding in easily and fucking me like no tomorrow. I can feel his fingers trying to stretch me out good enough as I suddenly felt that coil within my stomach.

“I’m… I’m… close,” I breathed feeling his fingers scraping, scissoring, and pumping within as his tongue licked and sucked my clit. With one final shove of his fingers and a bite of my clit I came as my juices gush out. I felt Mark’s fingers pull out and his tongue just laps up all my juices still gliding over my pussy. Still being oversensitive I twitched as Mark removed his lips.

“So good,” Mark spoke as I can hear him smacking his lips, “What a yummy feast.” Mark moans happy from his meal. I can hear rustling again and then I felt warmth on my back once again. His dick rubbing against my own slit and shoved right in. I can feel it pulse and throb as it fits perfectly right in.

“Ahh!” I yelped as I can hear him groan in pleasure. His cock is so big, stretching me so much. More than his fingers. I bit my lip trying to relax and adjust to his size. But shit his cock feels so good nonetheless.

“So tight,” Mark breathed as he pulled out and shoved back in. I whimpered once more since he isn’t waiting for me to even adjust to the slightest. He then pull back once more and pumped in repeatedly, getting even more impatient. He started off a bit slow but then it starts to get a much faster pace getting into me more and more. Then his cock just shoved deeper to the point it reached the opening of my womb. I screamed feeling the pleasure spiked higher. I started to see stars at that point. I want to hold him but I fucking can’t because of my tied up hands.

“Yes, scream for me, Kitten, scream for everyone to hear who you belong to,” Mark commands pounding at that same spot and eliciting me to scream his name. “That’s it, Kitten.” I can feel him pound me at an insane speed and him nipping the back of my neck. I can finally feel that familiar coil. If anyone is home they can hear the sound of sex. Our skin smacking so hard against each other, the headboard getting slammed into the wall and our voices echoing around the room. The scent of musty sex, and our pheromones wafting around.

“Mark, I’m going to come!” I screamed feeling myself snap.

“Mine. My mate!” He growls finally biting my neck as I feel it puncture my neck as I gasped, struggling to find a proper grip as I feel my juices flow out along with Mark’s cum filling me up to the brim. Shit! So good! I can feel him untie my arms I lower my lower half towards the bed. Mark’s dick still in me as my arms pull the blindfold off as I turn to him with tired eyes and seeing him all smug with that goddamn sexy bed smirk.

“Kinky bastard right off the get go,” I mutter pushing myself up and about to pull myself away from Mark’s dick, slowly coming off only for him to grab my waist and slammed back in. Hard. I can feel it pulse once more.

“Only with you my Kitten,” he growls as he flips us with me facing away from him and sitting on his dick. “Ride me.” He commands.

“My pleasure,” I slurred and placing my hand on his thighs and push myself up. I drop myself quickly earning a hearty moan from his lips. Looks like we will have a long night ahead of us and many other days of my heat to come. Plus I’ll talk to him about the pups we will have soon once this is over.


	4. Im Jaebum/JB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, sorry it has a month since I updated. I was busy with classes and of course me being lazy. I will not lie about that. Not only that I was getting sick a few times during the past couple months so it has been harder for me to even type up stuff. Even right now I have a runny nose that it is hard for me to breath through so it sucks. But I finally finished. Aside from that,
> 
> Warnings: Spanking, Daddy Kink, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, mentions of Oral Sex, Swearing, Dirty talk.

JB (or Jaebum) and I have been childhood friends. We both know that the other is a werewolf so we didn’t have to hide it from each other. We would always do a lot of activities together. Either running in the forest at night, hunting for food, sharing a bed, sharing food. Heck we even bathe together. It was an innocent thing we did when we were little. As we grew up we still do it. A lot of people keep asking if we are a couple. We aren’t. A lot of people keep calling us the childhood sweethearts since JB and I never leave each other’s side. It’s almost like, if one of us is away from the other we are not ourselves. We actually either get mopy or hostile to others in which we don’t really mean to. Now that JB and I are of age… ahahaha… when people kept asking about us being a couple, we ended up getting together. We found out that we are mates in the end by the time we hit 18. We have went on many dates for the past few years. He is really sweet and can act cool and chic (though a total dork). My pack along with his pack love the idea that we are together. It would put peace between us and them and not only that, my father along with his kept asking when we are going to have pups.

Gosh it’s been a few years so, I guess we are ready for that. I have put it off that JB and I during the time of our heat, we stayed away until it is over. Although, whenever I unintentionally seduce him and get him horny, he plays with me. Teases me. It frustrates me how he can easily do that. He gets off by just me getting annoyed and needy with him. All he does is give me his sexy ass smirk and leaves me. Fuck him. And for sure I will get him. I will seduce him. Make him fall prey into my hands.

I am just at home wearing Jaebum’s t-shirt and just my underwear. No bra whatsoever. My hair is down all messy. I waited for him to come home as he has been at work with his band members, GOT7, promoting, practicing, and creating music. It was always a lonely night so the only time I was able to be with him is when he asks for a day off during our heat cycle and holidays. Though there are occasions that he would ask days off for him personally to take care little ole’ me.  Other than that I rarely see him. It gets really annoying but he loves his job so I can’t force him to quit. Not only that, with my heat cycle in tow, Jaebum should be able to leave early. Or at least from what his last text message was. I waited for both. My heat and Jaebum. That is until a message from him is sent.

_ Daddy Jaebum: Sorry love, I’m going to be a bit late. _

_ Me: What?! Why?! You said you will come home early? _

_ Daddy Jaebum: I’m sorry but our manager wanted us to stay a bit longer to do a final dance practice. _

_ Me: Alright fine. I guess I will see you later. _

With that final message, I sighed, agitated that I am left like this. I wanted to spend the night with him until my heat comes and do the  _ do _ . So the only way I can “clear” my mind is to clean up a bit. Let me tell you, I legit make sure that it is spotless. Everything is shiny. Sparkling. I sat down on the couch feeling accomplished but also tired. I checked the time only to see that it hit 12:30 in the morning. I was cleaning for a few hours. But then I felt I was punched on the stomach. I furled myself into a ball realizing that my heat started. Since Jaebum and I have been avoiding each other during our heat, it became more unbearable. It hurts every single time that Jaebum can’t touch me and fuck me into oblivion. I resorted into relieving myself with my own fingers. Three years this has been going on and it just gets worse. I bit my lower lip feeling the ache probing.

I got up from my seat and make my way to our room. The only place that has Jaebum’s scent being the strongest. Clove, sandalwood, with a bit of orange and jasmine. I let the scent overflow me as I sit on the bed feeling my own pussy lips easily rub against each other because of the heavenly scent. I pulled my panties down seeing it already drenched without me even touching myself. This is what Jaebum’s scent does to me and he isn’t even here yet. Not even touching me either. I guess I can try to satisfy myself before Jaebum gets back.

Tossing the soaking underwear somewhere in the room I can see the juices dripping down to the bed. I pulled up Jaebum’s shirt allowing my breasts to be free and feeling the cold air touching all the sensitive parts of my body. My nipples perk up as I glide my fingers over them and tweeking it. I massage my breast at the same time rubbing my clit in a circular motion. Sensitive. That’s all I am. The feeling just growing into the pit of my stomach. I twitched and spasm as I increase the speed. Before I came, I stuck two fingers into my dripping cunt. I pumped my fingers and scissor as much as I can. I just wish Jaebum is here doing it. His fingers could reach places that mines can’t. I can’t suck on my own nipples. I can’t bite my own neck. I can imagine him and his ghostly fingers being able to do that. His mouth leaving tantalizing kisses and bites. We never got far after that but with my heat cycle into play, I can definitely imagine Jaebum’s cock just ramming into me and claiming me. With that image in mind I was going to come until the door slammed open startling me.

I pulled out my fingers to see Jaebum pissed. Fuck. Looks like I didn’t get a chance to come and Jaebum’s spicy scent is stronger. Much more stronger. I was too engrossed with what I was doing to realize he even came back. His teeth bared as his eyes turn to a steel grey color.

“I was going to surprise you today, but you seemed to be a naughty little girl today,” he growls as he sauntered over my trembling frame. His deep voice awakens the fire in me once more as I whine in need. “Was my Baby Girl that needy that she can’t wait for me?”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” I whimpered knowing that when he calls me Baby Girl he expects me to call him Daddy. I didn’t label his name on my phone “Daddy Jaebum” for nothing. I can see him bit his lower lip. “Get up and get over my knees now.” He commands as be sits on the bed. I did as told, placing myself over his lap. My ass sticking up in the air as I can feel his big hands rubbing my ass. “You know the drill, Baby Girl.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I breathed out. Whenever I get bratty with him or times where I had to masturbate and he caught me because of his teasing he does this. He spanks my ass till it gets red and I have to count. Bastard does get off of this but I would be lying if I didn’t. It felt good. The stinging pain. Fuck I can feel it in my core when he didn’t start yet. With one last rub from my ass cheeks he slapped one of them. “One.” Then another. “Two.” I choked. Then he continued. He hits harder the higher the count is all the while I moan louder from the sensation. The mix of pain and pleasure from the alternate of spanking and him soothing my aching bum. I can tell it getting redder and redder each time as I can feel myself tearing.

“Fuck, look at your pussy,” Jaebum hisses, “I can see you dripping. I can’t believe you get off by me spanking you. Get up.” He commands once more as I did as told. He started to strip his black sweater he used leaving him in a black wife beater. His jeans being unbuttoned, pulled down and off, leaving his boxers. Now seeing the visible tent straining from it, he is big. I practically drooled finally getting my wish that his cock will finally be shoved into me. He came towards me pulling the t-shirt off leaving me bare. Jaebum leaned his head into the crook of my neck inhaling. “Melons. With a bit of berries and lemon.” He moans kissing my neck as I moan along with him.

“Jaebum,” I murmur as he grabs my hair, yanks it back and the angry eyes comes back as I held onto his arm trying to lessen the tension.

“You don’t deserve a present, Baby Girl,” he howls, “You touch yourself without permission and without me. You have been a bad girl and bad little girls needs to be punished.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t do it again. Promise. I’ll be a good girl.” I cried as he pulls my hair to the full length body mirror that we have at the end of the bed.

“On your knees facing the mirror,” he commands once more as I followed his instructions. I can see myself acting like a total slut like this. My breasts hanging with the nipples pointed. Jaebum ran his hands on my ass as his hip grinds into my back as I mewled. He then pushed my upper body down to the floor leaving my ass up in the air. The cloth from his boxers rubbing against my wet pussy and sensitive clit. He keeps grinding and I could only moan and whine. I can feel my stomach coil once more as I can feel my body shake. I can feel it tighten and feeling my release coming only for him to stop rubbing. I cried looking back to him.

“Jaebum!” I screamed as he gave me a condescending smirk.

“You are not allowed to cum, that is your punishment,” he reminds. I could only whimper and cry from my denial. I then have the view of watching Jaebum strip the last bit of clothing he had and he too is now bare. I bit my lip as I can finally see his engorged cock looking red and leaking from the precum through the mirror. It’s not my first time seeing his dick as I give him a nice blowjob when he is stressed from being an idol or when I tease him. I groaned at the view. My fucking god he is sexy. You can see the abs forming from all the breakdancing type moves he learned, dance practices, and the occasional work outs he has with the members. Every stretch of muscle fiber flexed in the most delicious way. The sweat that formed on his temples from the dance practice he had and the sudden dry humping. It accumulates around his black hair and stick it to his head. Considering his dominant aura, it is hard to even get him to submit. He is an alpha after all. The reason he has so much affect on me. He made his way back to me, kneeling down himself. His toned chest hover over my back. Feeling the heat radiate off of him, I arch my back towards him. I can feel his searing kiss on my neck. “Look at you. So submissive. You like it when I touch you, you little slut. Now tell me, who do you belong to?”

“You Daddy,” I moaned when I feel his dick starting to rub at my entrance. I can feel it smearing my juices to the sides and now down my leg.

“Good Girl,” he coos, as I can feel his dick starting to press into my cunt. I bit my lower lip as he presses into me more. “You like my cock don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy,” I groaned as he full shoves into me. My God it fucking hurts. But at the same time this feels so good. His cock filled up more than all the times I either used my fingers or his. This is so much better than him trying to mouth fuck me. “I love your big fat cock, Daddy.” I can hear him growl as he pulled out and shoves back in. He then started a slow rhythm rocking into me.

“This is so much better than having me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours,” Jaebum moans into my ears and nips at it. He then looks to the mirror. “Look at you.” He harshly whisper pulling my body up showcasing his cock and my pussy into the mirror. He pumps into me making me mewl at the sight. “You look fucking gorgeous like this, taking my cock so well.” I look into the mirror. The image I see is that my hair in desseray as his cock just pumps into me. His arms wraps around my waist and upper chest. A hand holding my neck as he buries his head into my neck sniffing up any pheromones that I sent out. Jaebum then tilt my head towards him as he feverishly kissed my lips. I kissed him back with as much passion as I can.

“Faster Daddy, please.” I begged, pulling away from him as he pick up the pace from my request. I can feel him pushing father in than before. “Yes Daddy! You feel so good! I love how you fill me up, Daddy!”

“Fuck,” Jaebum whispers as he push his whole weight into me making my land forward back onto my hands. He push my upper body down as his body once more covers mines. He increased his tempo much more faster than before as he started to play with my perky tits and enlarged clit. “Mine. My mate.” He growls as I can feel his fangs scratching at my neck. I can feel that familiar coil in my stomach that I was denied from my own orgasm a few times.

“Mark me, Jaebum!” I screech, “Make me yours officially. Spill all your cum in me. I want your pups!”

“Shit,” he gasps pounding faster, “Are you sure?” He looks me in the eyes asking if it really is okay as his pace slows a bit making me whine. I nodded quickly.

“Yes Jaebum,” I huffed, “I love you and only you. You are my mate and we have been dating for a few years. Plus I think we are ready to have pups. I have seen how you act with your members. I know you care about them as if you guys are family. So I know you will be a good father when I bare them.” I compliment and remind him. He closes his eyes rubbing his forehead on my spine. I turn to him as he catches my lips to his kissing me in more with love that before which was filled with lust.

“If you want me to cum in you and want pups then I will make it happen,” his voice softer, “Besides we have a couple weeks.” I can hear his voice, playful. I can even see his smirk in the mirror.

“Move,” I wiggled my ass as he growls.

“Don’t start with me, Baby Girl,” he commands, pulling out and pumped right back in with more strength than before. He pounded harder as he keeps hitting that spot that made me see stars. How the hell he manages to get it in one go is beyond me but it is taking me to my orgasam faster than I thought it would. I clench my walls around his dick signalling that I am close to coming. His dick started to twitch telling me that he is close too. Before I can howl to tell him I am coming, I came right then and there feeling that popping feeling. My body trembles post orgasmic sex. But oh, Jaebum wasn’t done yet. He didn’t get a chance to come and he still pounded into me. Me being sensitive started to shake from the pleasure once more.

“Jaebum,” I gasped as his hips stuttered and finally spilling his seeds into me and rubbing my clit making me orgasm the second time. At the same time, I felt his barred fangs stick into my neck making me howl in delight. I then felt Jaebum’s weight on top of me as I squirmed trying to find a good position.

“Sorry, Love,” Jaebum apologizes, “Was I too rough?” He asks in worry. His eyes still sparkle a little from the love making despite how tired and winded he sounded.

“I’m fine,” I reassured, “I can handle it.” Jaebum pushes himself up as I turn a bit with Jaebum’s cock still in me. I can hear his groan as his cock seem to sprung back to life within. He pulls out seeing both our cum fall onto the wooden floor.

“I wonder if you are ready for round two?” He asks me. “Plus I wonder if I can make you squirt?” He gave me his sexy, tantalizing smirk as I am putty once more in his hands. Yep this will be a long as couple weeks with this guy. I bet he is trying to release all the sexual frustration I gave him along with all the times we had to be away from each other. Oh well as long it’s with my mate I am fine with this. I decided to treat him with my famous blowjob then I will ride him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as an end note our next one is our hope, our angel, J-Hope.
> 
> It sucks that I didn't do JB's around mid February. I would have time to do J-Hope's and probably post it during his MV release of Daydream, or Airplane since he has released his mixtape (hixtape). But eh. This will be fun.
> 
> I really love the song of Daydream, Airplane and his outro Blue Side. It's interesting how different J-Hope's mixtape is compared to RM or Suga's. J-Hope has a more brighter outlook to his song as seen to Daydream and Airplane and then you have RM and Suga who talked about the difficulties in life and saying how hard it was to make to where they are. Besides the contrast I will always and forever love them as an ARMY. I won't have them change for anything as both have their own style of rap and how they produce music. I will admit that they have come far despite people before who question if they will truly make it to the top. Even I did, since I don't always listen to Hip Hop stuff when they were introduced as a Hip Hop group. I was glad that I gave them a chance when I started to listen to them back in 2014 when they started to promote Boy In Luv. I went back to listen to their previous songs and started to like them as I followed them through and through. Their lyrics despite being sometimes odd when translated in English, the meaning behind it made it more than just a song that they are promoting. So no matter what I will support BTS.


	5. Jung Hoseok/J-Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am sorry for not updating for about a month. Classes has started for me and I was piled with a lot of things, so I didn't have time to do these. So now that I do. Here is the lovely sunshine.
> 
> A lot of song references, in which I do not own. They all belong to their respective artists.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Cowgirl (riding), Oral, Vaginal Sex, Mirror Sex, Wall Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Orgasm Denial, Swearing

Music blares throughout the room as I can hear myself pant heavily. The mirrors slightly fogging from the intense heat radiating off my sizzling hot body. My purple water bottle sitting in the corner in a miniature fridge which I stumbled to grab. The dry scratchy feeling in my throat caused a hacking sound out pass my lips. Opening the fridge, I manage to grab my water and chug down at least ¾ of it in one go. Dancing is something that I love to do as a hobby. I love the flow of music that can reach into the soul and let it be interpreted by body instead of words. Like most saying goes action speaks louder than words. Most of my dances involves: break dancing, hard hitting, tight choreography. Might add a little crunk, pop, footwork and floor work once in a while. There are occasions that I can be fluid and smooth like those contemporary dances. Although, today has been a bit different. I wanted to dance sexily. Which I usually don’t like dancing to too often. It’s not even my forte really. Plus looking sexy is something I don’t like really doing. I like casual and comfortable.

I also don’t dance for hours. Maybe like 3 to 5 hours until I go do something else, like chores or just chill with a nice coffee. Today though, it was tough because I can sense that time of the year again. Mating season and mating season means that I will go into heat. Me being in heat means a horny me that wants to be claimed and fucked raw and good. I was pretty much annoyed the whole day. It was painful so I had to distract myself by dancing. I chugged the last bit of water from my bottle and wondering if I can refill it somewhere. But first thing first is me wanting to lay on the floor because it is cool. The contrasting temperature made it feel really good. I moaned in ecstasy and rolling around to get every heated part of my body cooled. Right now I am just wearing a grey crop top, with denim booty shorts. My red converse all scuffed up from being used multiple times in its lifetime. I sit up seeing the mirrors less foggy from it was before.

“I should start packing things up and go,” I mutter tiredly. I crawl like a baby towards my stuff in the corner of the dance studio. I start to pack all the bottles I have packed up which I brought about 5 different bottles, extra clothes so I am not walking around all sweaty, place my phone that holds all the music I danced to, and my portable stereo. I then zipped them up and pulling my backpack over my shoulders and taking the key to the studios back to the front desk.

As I was walking down the hall, I stopped in my tracks. Music is blaring really loudly and there is another room being occupied as I can see the lights on. It is not uncommon for people who loves to dance to use the studio all to themselves all day. I am curious now. I mean taking a peek won’t hurt, right? I make my way towards the room’s window seeing a male dancing his heart out. I notice that he is wearing a white T-shirt, a black cap, white sneakers and black jeans. His body moves like water. It is so smooth like a snake, that I can’t even comprehend how the hell there is someone like him. I stand staring mesmerized. All the twirls, the hand movements, leg sweeps and oh my god! He did not just do that. He fucking did! He fucking did a hip thrust while actually holding his crotch, twirled towards the floor and start to grind against it.

I tuned in my hearing a bit more to hear the song. Erotic, is all I can say. The lyrics are pretty much saying how they are gonna fuck you so good. Lyrics saying how their tongue is going to eat you up. How they like the lips wrapped around them sucking them. I swear with me in heat and listening to this song has made me dripping. If I had my mate I wouldn’t mind having sex to a song that legit dictates how the sex is going to go. I mean with dancer hips like his, I am sure he will fuck me good. The image of his huge cock buried into me sounds very pleasant right now. He turned around and I can see the bulge forming in his jeans. How the hell can he dance in such tight jeans is beyond me but that made me drool in the corners of my mouth. I bite my lower lip as I try to conspicuously move away only for the door open before I can make it out.

“Looks like I found my little audience,” he speaks, “Must be pleased with the show.” I can him purr in delight. But what made me pause so much and feel all muddled is his scent. Like fucking shit. His scent is divine. How the hell did I not notice it before. I am a werewolf for pete sakes. Then again I guess all the musky scent of sweat really covered a lot of his scent and I bet I do too. Lavender with a hint of cinnamon and oakmoss. Flora with a bit of spice and earthy smell. It is all him. Mine. He is mine as I can smell it strongly than any other scent of werewolves. I didn’t know what is going on but I got pulled into the dance room once more. He nuzzles his head within the crevice of my neck. “Cranberry, raspberry, pineapple, peach, and orange. Fruity and tropical.” He growls within his chest. I could only whimper. “Jung Hoseok.” He states his name as I cuddle farther in. I whispered my name as he grabs my ass pulling me even more closer to him than I can think possible.

“Hoseok,” I moan feeling him grind into my lower half. I can feel a lump just rubbing against me, letting me know that he is horny. I want his cock, goddamnit.

“Yes,” he purrs seeing how needy I am. He places light butterfly kisses onto my neck. Hands became feather light, touching me. I can feel his searing touches considering how little my clothes are. “Tell me what you want.” He whispers, turning me towards to the many mirrors that surrounded the room. I can see his eyes glow lavender that matches his scent. I can see how tense I look. My body ridgid as I gaze into his lust filled eyes. The smothering scent of his and intense stare is enough to make me turn putty.

“You,” I answer as confident as I can, but it sounded to almost a whisper.

“If it’s me you want, I can give you all of me,” he then pulls back, taking his baseball cap off and tossing it off to the side. I can see his long facial features and matted dark brown hair that was covered. T-shirt also tossed off somewhere just leaving him in his black jeans, and the edges of his Calvin Klein boxers peeking out. Toned abs adorn his abdomen allowing me to drool that this is all for me. No one can see him like this except maybe his family and me. “Strip for me.” He commands walking towards the music box and played an upbeat but sensual song and it’s “I am a Slave 4 You” by Britney Spears. Damn it has been a while since I last heard this song.

I guess I can give him a show since he kindly decided to play some music. Since we are both dancers might as well give him a sight to behold to be ingrained. That only he can see me like this. I swayed my hips back and forth sensually to the beat. My hands roaming and gliding around my body as I danced to the music. It turned me on but my touches don’t have the same effect as Hoseok’s but it has to suffice for now. Touching the rim of my croptop I pulled it up slowly letting the bottom of my lacy, red bra clad breast peek from under it. I pulled it off and tossed it to the edge of the room as I can see Hoseok sitting on the floor, his legs spread apart and slowly unbutton his jeans. I bit my lower lip as I let my hand roam to my behind and down the side of my thighs as I bend down and shaking my ass. I turn around letting him see the front of me. I then squat down, legs spread wide open, letting my booty shorts scrunch together allowing him view of my same lacy red underwear. I can even feel it dig further into my pussy lips.  My hands then wander to my inner thighs. I scraped it and feeling the wetness drip off the sides, eliciting a moan from me as my hands then reach to the buttons of my shorts. I then smack my thighs letting the sound resound into the room. I then unbutton it hearing the small snap and unzipped it. I then quickly stand up letting my short slide down my thighs and drop to the floor. I kick it out of the way.

Glancing at Hoseok, I can see that he pulled down his jeans to his thighs along with his boxers. His dick is leaking precum and he is slowly rubbing it, trying to get friction as much as he can. He then removes his sneakers and removes his jean and boxers all the way. Letting me see his toned, dancer thighs. And damn they are thick. I moan at the sight. He gets up and walks towards the music player and changed the song once more to one of the old sex like songs. The song ended up being called “Cockiness” by Rihanna. He stormed towards me kissing me as if he was deprived of food for months. He then stuck his tongue out and forcing my mouth open. His pink muscle roams around earning a moan from me as his hands unclipped my bra and tossed it somewhere. He then tips my underwear to pieces. He then got on his back as he motions me forward.

“You suck me and I’ll eat you out,” he suggests. I walk towards him with what seemed like a hop in my steps. I hovered over him, my ass over his face while my own to his cock. I gave a tentative kiss at the tip as I rubbed him and I felt a quick stripe of lick on my folds. I whimpered from the sensation as it felt so fucking good. “Seeing you wet like this, I can’t wait to eat you out.” I could groan from his statement. I suck his dick and can only rub the left over since I couldn’t fit all of it into my mouth. I felt my ass spread more giving Hoseok access as his tongue shoved in without troubles apparently. I stopped sucking his dick as I pushed my hips downwards towards his face as I can feel his lips kissing my pussy and sucking on it. “Keep going Princess.” He growls angry that I stopped. I could only whine and shove his dick in my mouth as I moan when he moaned. “To the beat, Princess.” I then sucked as much as I can to the beat of the song while he did the same. Fuck, who knew sucking cocks and getting sucked on at the same time feels great. I might like this 69 position. I look towards the mirrors to see this errotic image of me sucking his dick. The wet popping sound reverberates throughout as the precum starts to leak out from the corner of my mouth. At the same time if one could focus clearly enough through the mirrors, Hoseok’s tongue is licking and being shoved in my pussy and my juices flowing down the sides of my thighs and dripping. I continued as quickly as I can with Hoseok matching me. I can feel the coil and I felt his dick and veins throbbing in my mouth letting me know he is close. Just as I was about to finish him off he stops licking me making me whine. I stopped sucking him off as I turned to him.

“Why did you stop?!” I whimpered feeling the tightened knot start to unravel but slowly. He commands me to get off of him as I did as I am told again. He doesn’t answer me on why stopped pleasuring me but he changed the song again letting it play “Pony” by Ginuwine.

“Ride me,” he commands as he sat down once more as I crawl my way towards him. He then helps me over his lap but he turns me around. I guess he wants to do a reverse cowgirl. “I want you to see how good I fuck you, Princess.” His voice deep and hoarse. The song which sucks about it is slow. So he held my hips and slowly lowered my body onto his cock. His girth slowly stretching me out as I whimpered, moan and groan. My head flies back to his shoulders when I can feel all of his dick fully sheathed into me. I try to breath properly but it was too much. But by God it feels amazing to be filled. His scent, his dick filling me up, and his hand slowly massaging my hips but slowly start to roam everywhere. My thighs, my stomach as he presses into it making me feel his dick within me throb with want. His hands skittered up to my breast, kneading them. I can see my perky nipples protrude out as I feel him kiss and nip my neck. His lips and tongue being a sin. His hips rocking as he hands went back to my hips and lifts me up. I lift up to the point the tip is still within the entrance and he shoved me down quickly as I screamed in ecstasy. He started off slow to the beat of the music like always. Who knew that songs can totally make you want sex like this everyday. I could barely lift my head as I look into the mirror. I can see his dick sliding easily in and out of me as a gasp escape my lips. My juices actually flowing from the sides and dripping towards the floor and coating his throbbing cock. He kept this pace up for what felt like an eternity, when really it is just the song.

“Hoseok!” I moan, a bit frustrated as I flew forward trying to find a good angle for him to hit the right spot. Not only that I try to get him to move faster because it is too slow but his grip on my hips are not letting me. He kept his pace slow and sensual like the song. This teasing had me always on edge. I want more. I want him to drive me into the goddamn floor.

“What is it Princess?” Hoseok teases. I can see the look in his eyes too. He wants to fuck me into oblivion but he is keeping in control.

“Faster,” I stutter as he “tsk” at me, his eyes showing annoyance but amuse at how weak, vulnerable and needy I am for his big juicy cock.

“Be patient, Princess. If the beat of the music is fast enough, I might be willing to.” I could only growl in anger. Fuck my life but I want him so bad just to drill me. Just then the music changed itself to a bit more upbeat song which is “Temperature” by Sean Paul. Yes. Finally! “Looks like you get your wish.” He growls as he pulls me off his cock earning a small whimper and getting on his knees. He flips me over to my back and lifts my legs to his shoulders. Without a second to lose he shoved his dick all the way in  _ and _ hitting that one spot I was hoping he would hit.

“Hoseok!” I screamed his name making him increase his speed faster than I thought was possible. My eyes clenching tightly trying to find something to hold on to. Going in rough and hard. I knew he leaned forward as his heat that he is radiating covers me. I wrap my arms over his shoulders and around his neck as he kisses me. It is fast, sloppy, but I can hear him groan in his own pleasure. Our kissing ends up muffling some of mour moans and screams. I can feel myself twitch as that familiar coil starts to form once again.

“You are mine and no one else’s,” Hoseok claims, “I will make sure every werewolf know you belong to me.” He growls as his lips attached to my neck biting once in a while. I can tell that the bruise is going to form the next day. He kisses my chest, suck my breasts and pinches it every other time going back and forth between lips, neck and breasts. His pace also starts to get faster but sloppy. He then stops for a brief moment.

“I swear to God, Hoseok, if you don’t stop giving me orgasm denial I am going to-” I didn’t get to finish my sentence as he flips me to all fours and shoves right back into me. I groan in response as he pushes my head down to the floor, my breasts grazing the cold wooden floor, perking my nipples, and pump into me harder and faster. I felt his fangs grazing my neck as I push my lower half to meet his hips. I can feel it again. The tightening. His cock once again pulsing and throbbing for release. I glance into the mirrors as his hair clings to his forehead, his muscles contracting and his dick shoving in and out of me. The scent of our pheromones and sex wafting into the air made everything even more muddled. The sight is so erotic that it brought me closer to the edge. “Please mark me. I’m close.” I begged. I can feel his chest grumble.

“If that is what you want,” he breathlessly speaks giving into temptation. His fangs once more grazing my neck and piercing it. I screamed his name once more, a popping feeling brought me to cloud 9. His warm seed filling me up. I can only moan and let out small whimpers. Shit. He filled me up to the brim. He pulled out of me as I can feel and see from the mirror our juices dripping and sliding down my thighs.

“Fuck that is a sight,” I hear him groan seeing my fucked out expression. My ass still in the air but my upper body still resting on the floor. I breath heavily pushing myself to try and sit up only to be carried to the wall mirror. He presses my back towards the cool walls as his dick shoves into me once more. “Round two?” I could only nod my head.

“I want to have your pups?” I slurred out as he slowly drives into me.

“As my Princess wishes,” he growls. This will be a long as night. As I can feel my back pressed into the wall. My legs around his waist and arms wrapping his neck. “I’ll bring all your desires come to life.” Was his last words as I went into the state of euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, is that Jackson put out a 3rd single which is called "Dawn of Us". And in luck, Jackson is actually next on the list after J-Hope. I have listened to it a few times. I like the mellow vibe but sometimes it was hard for me to get his English lyrics 'cause I think most of the time it sounded like mumble rap to me. It may not sound like it to others but I will probably be able to pick it up if I listen to it enough and maybe look for the lyrics. But I still liked the mellowness of it.
> 
> Another thing is I heard that BTS will have a comeback next month. The title is called Love Yourself: Tear which is the second installment and will be a full length album. So, who is hyped for that?! I guess that the film reel, Euphoria from BigHit they posted was a hint they were going to have a comeback soon. I have also listened to the song Euphoria a couple times and I really love it. The sweet voice of Jungkook is amazing. I want this in the album. Really I do.
> 
> Lastly, BLACK HAIR BTS IS MY AESTHETIC!!! LIKE HOLY SHIT MAN!!! I was legit wondering when they will all go back to having black. There were occasions that Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, and I think J-Hope had black hair during promotions (I am not counting their No More Dreams era) but most of them tend to have like blonde to brown hair color, rare times burgundy, deep red maroon type colors and the occasions of the colors of the rainbow hair. But seeing them in all black hair from the film reel I was actually shocked and happy. I could be at peace LOL.
> 
> Now that is over. I will be on my way and hope to see you guys on the next chapter with our little, Wild and Sexy, Wang Gae (puppy).


	6. Jackson "Jia Er" Wang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for a month. I have been busy with my classes. But I do now have Jackson. Also sorry if it felt rushed.
> 
> Warnings: Wall Sex, Teasing, Public Sex, Dirty talk, Swearing

College sucks. It does. I am wasting away here studying my butt off and the piles of homework that keeps on coming. There is no end to it really. For once I just want to have a day to myself where I do not have a pile of work to do. I kept going through materials that I know with quick reviews and truly go over the ones that I don’t. I want out. I want free time. Away from the this stressful, unenjoyable work. Not only that I work late at night also. Yes that is right I work as a waitress at a bar not too far from here. That means I need to go since it is almost time. I placed all the work I have done on the corner of my desk and started to get my clothes ready. I also made sure to eat before I leave. Once done, I then make my way out the door and down to my car. Jumping in, I then drove to the bar.

The bar is called Agasae bar, or Baby Bird Bar. That or Triple B. Cute name to be honest. Not something you would find in your normal bar. Most bars tend to just be something that involves scary animals or something meaningful or just plain odd. When people read the name of the bar people would think it is those cosplay type cafe. It’s not. It’s the typical bar but for supernaturals. You can find vampires, werewolves, demons, angels, nymphs, elves, you name it. Of course we have the typical humans coming in but we also have a law not to mess around with them too much. It will just be troublesome to fix and cover up the issue. I hop out my car and enter from the back to see Mark standing behind the counter already wiping the glass. He wears a simple white button up with a standard black tie, and black slacks and dress shoes. A black apron also adorn his waist. Mark is a werewolf. He is part of the GOT7 pack and oldest of the bunch.

“Hey,” Mark greets pulling out a cloth from underneath and make sure everything is clean and that there was enough stock for the customers.

“Hey, Mark,” I greet back as I got my apron and tie it around my waist. I just wore simple skinny jeans and a white blouse with my name tag on it. Not much. I got my pens and notepad and place them into the pockets of my apron. I unlock the door and took a breath in. Time for the wild ones to come in. I flip the sign to say open as I move back next to Mark, sitting on one of the bar stools until someone comes in.

“How is college?” he asks wiping a beer glass.

“Stressful, as always,” I comment breathlessly. These times when I pull all-nighters is giving me the one-two. I get knocked down so much that it is hard to keep up once in a while, but I managed. Surprisingly. I’m surprised that I didn’t go insane to be honest. I would have pulled my hair out if they didn’t start falling off already.

“You know you can ask a day off?” Mark says, placing the glass on the shelf. “I can tell Jaebum to let you go. Make an excuse that exams are coming and I know he knows how important an education is.” Mark has always been a helpful soul. He is a sweet guy. Shy, but he is the type to be playful once he is comfortable enough with someone.

“Thanks for the help, Mark, I can’t have you do all this by yourself,” I remark declining his offer.

“I’m not going to do this myself,” he reminds, “I still have the others in my pack. They do work here too you know.”

“I guess,” I muttered, my finger tracing the intricate wispy design on the countertop. Just then the bell ring signaling that a customer has entered. I take their order and told Mark the order. Then more of the supernatural beings are swarming in. Some alone, some in groups. I move around effortlessly, but I am still a bit tired from doing my homework. I try to make sure my annoyance doesn’t show.

Although, as time went on, the werewolves I notice, have been eyeing me a little. It even felt hot all of a sudden. I mean it is understandable since there were so many supernatural beings here and sharing heat considering that they are all huddled together. I check the thermostat on why it is so hot all of a sudden only to see that it is on the coolest settings. This confuse me. I tried to talk to Mark but he gave me a faint smile. Saying that I will found out later. Which is odd. I try to get him to talk but he gave me a tray of drinks saying that table 13 needed their drinks.

So, I gave the drinks. The group I gave are werewolves, seven of them, and they seem to eye me. Their eyes a bit dark, then I realized that it is the Bangtan Sonyeondan Pack or BTS for short. GOT7 says they are in alliance with them and that I need to behave since I work under GOT7 and if they think that I am out of line they can break it off and they could go on an all out war. I really don’t want that to happen. I notice they gave me smirks, some had their tongues swiping their lower lip or biting it. Though only three seemed uninterested. I can smell a second scent that is not their own. They have mates already. Startled from the sudden suffocating stares, I gave a fleeting smile and made my way out of there. That is until I felt a hand smack my ass, making me yelp in surprise with a little moan escaping. I can hear the four, their growls and snickers as I turn around giving the best smile as I can. It was odd on why it felt so good. If any other person/supernatural were to do that, I would have snapped and kick their asses.

“Please refrain from doing that, sir,” I politely say. No don’t stop. It actually felt good and I want to be spanked again, I thought. I then started to feel a small amount of my own wetness coming out from the idea of getting spanked. Not now when they can smell you, I nervously thought hoping they would ignore it. The one with dark brown hair, a white button up collared shirt (sleeves folded half way), smirk wider, giving me a wink and blowing a kiss. He then bit his lower lip his eyebrows raising. Namjoon, of course.

“We won’t,” Seokjin speaks, “I’m sorry about Namjoon. You may leave.” He says politely smiling. He is the one with a mate. I bowed and left quickly as I check the time. It’s almost time for me to end my shift.

“You okay?” Mark asks worried after seeing what happened. He looks like he is ready to piss himself which is odd on his behavior. “They didn’t do anything else to you did they?”

“No,” I breathless say, “Just a spank on my ass but nothing to serious. Seokjin saved me.” Mark nods his head but he looks a bit dazed.

“This is not good,” Mark mutters making me question what he means.

“Mark? Is something the matter?” I question him as I have a worried look. He looks at me and shakes his head saying it is nothing and left me alone back to the bar counter. “It is not nothing if I heard you say that. Seriously Mark what is wrong?” I say following him back and sitting on the bar stool in the corner with him.

“Jackson,” he vaguely says looking a bit figity now.

“What about Jackson?” I ask confused beyond understanding. This is one reason I sometimes I hate Mark. He can be very vague and don’t say anything right after when something is bothering him or he knows something is going to go wrong.

“Ay Mark! What’s up!?” Jackson comes barging happily in the bar from the back with a white button up like Mark and dress pants. A black bowtie adorn around his neck. Although when Jackson stormed in I smell his scent. Nutmeg with sandalwood. It’s also a bit musky. I inhaled it so much that it muddled my brain. It’s so good. I think I am in heaven. I started to feel wet all of a sudden. That’s when I realized. I’m in heat. It’s no wonder all the werewolves are eyeing me. How did I not notice it. Then again, I guess it is the first day or first few hours or so of me being in heat that I didn’t notice. Now that Jackson is here it totally messed up my mind and made me realize that I am in heat. So, does that mean, he is my mate if I can smell his intoxicating scent like this and feel turned on compared to other werewolves? It has too since I am affected by it.

“Hi, Jackson,” Mark responds robotically, looking pale, making a confused look on Jackson. He then looks at me as I shrug my shoulders. But then his eyes narrowed storming up to me. His scent empowering making me whimper.

“Too many wolf scent on you,” he growls in his chest. “Why did someone touch my girl?” He hisses as he turns to Mark. I guess he smelled Namjoon when he touched me. “Get Jinyoung in my place. I have business to attend to.” He stresses as he grabs my hands. So he is my mate. Holy fuck! He starts to move to the back of the bar.

“I didn’t know, Jackson, I didn’t know they were going to do that?” Mark says regretfully. His voice sounding with a whimper. A kicked puppy he looked.

“Just get Jinyoung in my place,” he orders as I got dragged into the storage room where all the other drinks and shelf type foods are stored. He starts to untie the bowtie (hanging around his shoulder now) and unbutton the first few buttons form his dress shirt. My bit my lower lip seeing his collarbones. He then rips my upper blouse showcasing my purple lace bra.

“Jackson!” I screech trying to cover up. He grabbed my arms and push me towards the door. He pins my wrist to the door above my head. He nuzzles his head to the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply.

“Rain and sunflower,” he moans grinding his crotch against my own as I mewl. His scent along with him just dry humping me is the most pleasurable thing this has happen to me. I can feel myself get drenched.

“Jackson, please…” I moan. I never thought I would be this needy with someone. Sure, when I was aware of my heat before college took over, I was a needy little bitch. I masturbated and came so many times, but none of that helped my craving for an actual cock. WIth College starting, my heat became a distant memory since I had to work, study and do homework. There were times my heat did become overbearing that I had to stop whatever I was doing and try to get my fill. Otherwise I completely ignored it.

“You seem to just started your heat not too long ago. This means I can have fun with you the whole week.” I whimper as I try to breath in as much as I can. I can feel his teeth scrape against my neck. He then lightly bites it, sucking and licking the spots that got me begging for more. At the same time he is still grinding into my crotch. “I will make you scream so loud that the others will hear you screaming my name.” He started to unbutton my jeans as my hands started to roam from his hair down his neck and chest. I started to unbutton his dress shirt as his lips meets mines. Our lips dance with each other in a messy kiss. His kiss bit my lips, sucking and teeth hitting each other. Though I did the same with him.

“Jackson please, just take me now,” I whined as he just growls. He moves back and starts to unbuckle the belt and drops it down to his ankles. His eyes glowing amber in color from the lust. His dick is throbbing within his boxers. I bent down taking my hand and rub the tent. I give it a quick light kiss to hear him groan in satisfaction.

“Get up Princess,” he commands in a raspy voice, making me stand. He pulls my jeans and panties down and unclipping my bra in one go, leaving me bare. He strips his last clothing leaving him bare also. His cock springing up as he sighs in relief. He grabs my thighs. “Jump!” He orders once more as I jump. Jackson has a tight grip on my thighs as I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his cock throbbing close to my core making me mewl in want. I then felt his hand spank my ass. I could only moan in pleasure. “You like it when I spank you? Don’t think I won’t know. Mark tends to have trouble keeping his thoughts quiet, despite him being the quiet one in the pack. Our pack link made it easier for me to know what happened.” He spanks me again as I groan in response. “Look at you dripping all over my cock. But for now I am just going to have a quickie with you.”

Without warning he rams into me making me scream his name loudly. Fucking hell he is big and having him fill me up is just mind blowing. I can feel the stinging sensation in my lower half. I swear he is doing this on purpose. Me not being able to walk for tomorrow. “That’s right, Princess, like that.” He groans heavily as he pounds into me like no tomorrow. I didn’t even get time to adjust to his size and it hurts like hell. I continued to scream his name as he rutted against me. “Scream my name. Tell them who you belong to.” The pain now replaced with pleasure made me beg for more. The scent of sex and our pheromones wafting in the air. His body heat warming up my already overheated body. The sounds of my screams, the banging of the door because of Jackson ramming into me, skin slapping, and his groans echo sinfully into the room and possibly outside. Okay maybe not possibly but resonating outside.

“Ah~ Jackson!” I screamed, “Mark me!” I breath out. “Fill me up with your cum!” Scratching his back, or gripping his hair. I bury my face within the crook of his neck. I can feel his dick moving in and out, reaching places that my own fingers couldn’t reach before. This feeling sending me to cloud nine.

“As my Princess wish,” he complies going faster that he did before. His nose skimming the base of my neck and up. Then his fangs start grazing it once again.

“Now, Jackson, I’m coming,” I breathe as I feel his fangs piercing my neck deeply as I can feel his warm cum spurting in me. I then feel my own cum dripping and mixing with his. Both of us groan in unison. He pulls out letting me down only for my to fall to the floor on my knees. I breathe heavily feeling the soreness starting to set in. I also see our cum dripping out. Looks like I need to clean this up before Jinyoung has to. I try to stand up only to collapse once more. I look up only to see Jackson snicker at me in amusement, much to my displeasure. “We need to clean up before Jinyoung or the others have to come here.” I remind as Jackson went to the corner to get the towels that is stored in the storage area. He started to clean the mess we made and me up.

“Come on, I am going to take you home,” he states getting his dress pants on and dress shirt. He then picks up my bra and panties, placing them into his pockets. He then grabs my blouse and hanging over my shoulders. He then gets on his knees and have me on his back. He opens the door to see an angry Jinyoung. He glares at us but I can tell his looks are more towards Jackson.

“This is the storage where we stock all the things we need for this bar,” Jinyoung reminds, “Not for you to have fucking sex like bunnies. Get out.” He points towards the back exit as Jackson could only apologize but considering how the tone is he didn’t sound sorry. After exiting the back door, he turns his head back to me.

“You do know we are going to have round two when we get home,” he smirks at me as I can feel the heat pooling down again. “I can tell you are wet~” He sings. “My needy little Princess.” I could only groan from his teasing. But I can only smile to ready for another fill and hopefully have pups.

“I can’t wait,” I smoothly speak, my own breath tickling his ear as I nibble it a bit.

“Tease me like that and you are in for more than what I did to you in that storage room,” Jackson growls as I feel his hands pinch my thighs. I giggle seductively as I get tossed into the car of Jackson’s.

“You know maybe I would rather do it here instead,” his voice strained. Yep a rough night indeed. I might have to be absent for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys! The album came out for BTS few days ago. It sucks that Euphoria didn't get into the album but after listening it to a few times and looking up for the lyrics to each song, I loved it.
> 
> I legit cried listening to Magic Shop. The lyrics got me because they talk about how if you get depressed they are telling you to find your own happiness and that they will help along the way too. That is my favorite one along with Fake Love and V's Singularity. V's deep voice really fits to those soulful, slow songs. Not that his voice don't match with others. I feel it just fits for him since his voice is naturally deep. But like I said he can change his tone to fit the songs and will always make it work.
> 
> I liked the Outro too and by GOD SUGA SANG. And people say he can't. He can. When people ask him to sing he usually just plays around, but when he is actually serious about it he can. Jin's high notes man. Got me good.
> 
> Anpanman made me want to dance to it at some kind of party I swear to god, it's like GoGo or Mic Drop but a bit more mellow version of it. LOL. So What also has that dance feel or like kind of that beach trip blast this song feel.
> 
> Airplane Part 2 has that Hispanic music going on. I also like how they incorporated J-hopes lyrics from his song Airplane. I like how the lyrics to it legit talks about them singing and it won't matter because they will travel around the world spreading their songs. Although, I heard it was a supposed diss track because of CNCO who dissed them or something along those lines. Not sure but I could be wrong.
> 
> The Truth Untold, vocal line kills me every time. But the lyrics also sounded that the mask they wore makes the other happy and they are willing to keep that mask because that is what they are known for. They are afraid that if they remove the mask they might not be loved. It broke my heart for that. I even cried a little to it.
> 
> Love Maze, Paradise, 134340 are very mellow. Something that one might just lay in a beach listening to it to be honest.
> 
> Aside from that yeah. This has been the most excited I ever been about an album. I also predict they will have the last and final installment to the LY series since this is the second one. I also can't wait to see their future accomplishments.
> 
> ALSO BBMA! I am totally tuning in just to see BTS perform and hopefully take the Social Artist award once again.
> 
> Well now that is done, guess who is next. Hint, Jackson always complains how he never answers him. Yep that is right it is our God of Destruction, Leader, and Brain Monster, RM or Kim Namjoon. Also Sorry for the long End Note. See you guys next time.


	7. Kim Namjoon/RM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a one month update. I had time to do this. Exams are done and i am basically in my summer vacation. So I am home free. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Doggy Style, Dirty Talk, Swearing, Rough Sex, Bondage, Teasing, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasm, Daddy Kink

I didn’t think it would be possible. All these rappers coming together to perform. All these rappers are pouring their hearts out from all the things that happen in society. Some their own stories. This is the only place we can show our true selves. It’s amazing how all these people see eye to eye with each other. I enjoyed all of the raps because they speak true. You don’t always see these in songs anymore. Most rap these days rap about nonsense. It just make you lose hope in songs now-a-days. But there were a couple that I actually enjoyed listening to and that’s Gloss and Runch Randa. I don’t know what kind of names they are, but they are probably the best I have ever heard in my rapping career (only 6 months really). I have heard of these guys but never seen them until last month. It was technically my first day of joining the underground rapping world that time and I was glued to it till this day. But it’s also not the only reason why I often come here. It’s because of my mate. We had a small encounter and he was a sweet guy despite the lyrics he has been spitting. He bluntly told me that I am a werewolf and that he is too so that I didn’t need to worry about it too much. That is right my mate is Runch Randa. When I first met him I was just a mere rookie in this world. He told me not to be nervous as long as I rap and be true to the heart. That’s when I kept that close to my heart. It made my rapping career much more meaningful.

I managed to rap on stage and everyone seemed to enjoy it. During the several months, I would rap and stay listening to both Gloss and Runch Randa. Then I would leave. Not only that, I notice that Runch Randa started to talk to me more during the times before my rap. Then it escalated to me staying a bit longer to talk to him. I felt more happy that he talk to me. More so now than before. That’s when we start to met outside of the underground rapping world. Found out that his name is Kim Namjoon. He also said his friend is Gloss, named Min Yoongi. They known each other for a while and hopes that one day we could collab together. This will be a big opportunity for me to rap with big names with these guys. I agreed. We both just felt really comfortable with each other. Of course he even told me how much of a genius he is academically. I was amazed how he managed to solve riddles and problems in a heartbeat.

What surprised me most is that during those times of us being part of the underground rappers and meeting outside of it he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was amazing that I agreed. My mate finally asked me out. I was elated that I thought for sure he wasn’t going to ask me to be official. Although, it would have been obvious. He told me the truth that he was actually nervous to try to talk to me during the times I started to rap on stage, he was nervous to tell me that he knew all along when I first entered the room that I was his mate. He said he wanted to wait till I feel comfortable enough with him and I cannot express how much he thought about my feelings. This is the reason why I love him so much. He thinks about what I feel so that he can make sure that I am happy.

Time passed and we have been strong as ever. But it did get hard at times because not only mating seasons have been passing by (which hurts as hell when you don’t have your mate fuck you senseless and it sucks because during “break” he is away), Namjoon, who went now goes by Rap Monster and then the name change to RM, it has been difficult. He has become a K-pop idol. It is so hard to spend time with him because he is always busy making music, dance practice, shooting the photo albums, recording music videos, going on tours, interviews, and doing broadcasts, that it hurts. Even I joined up to be a solo K-Rapper so I get the same thing he is getting. I get so lonely in my room and always wish Namjoon to be home soon.

Right now I am on “break” or more like trying to get lyrics done for my next comeback. But I am totally distracted. Yes, it is that time of year again. Mating season. Namjoon is stuck in an interview at the moment and won’t be home till very late. I am cuddling within my blankets that has the scent of Namjoon which made me pur in delight but not as much as him being here in person. The scent of cedar, pine, small hint of cinnamon and jasmine. I roll around letting his scent wrap around me. But doing that made me horny. I whimper feeling myself start to leak out.

“I guess, touching myself won’t do any harm,” I pant feeling my pussy graze my black lace panties. My fingers put a small amount of pressure onto my little nub. I could only whine wanting more friction so I started to circle my fingers around my clit. It is a good thing I am just using Namjoons t-shirt and wearing my underwear. I moan Namjoon’s name as if he is here. I start to slip a finger in and letting it pump inside me. I let out a moan. I wish it is Namjoon’s fingers because his fingers can reach places mines can’t. I slip another in and scissor myself. My back arch feeling amazing. I pump my fingers with my panties just scrunch to the side. I pull my underwear off seeing my juices flow out even more. I then pull Namjoon’s t-shirt up to over my collarbones. My other finger starts to tweak my nipples as I continue to moan in pleasure. I continue to scissor and pump myself that I didn’t realize that my mate came back since I am in cloud nine.

“I didn’t think I would be expecting a present like this,” his voice resonates around the room making me stop with my fingers still deep into my cunt. I could only look up like a deer caught in headlights to see his eyes darken in lust, but a smirk grace his lips. “If I came home every night to this I would not really mind. I like how you are just in my t-shirt giving me a show..” His eyes change to a green with specks of golden brown. The same familiar color eyes that I see when he wants to fuck me.

“Daddy, please touch me,” I beg. My voice sounding pitiful almost child like. His eyes glint more in satisfaction that I called him Daddy. He really loves it when I call him that. He loves the dominance he has over me.

“I don’t know, should I~?” he sings. “You have been a naughty kitten. I don’t think I should be rewarding a naughty little kitten.”

“Please, Daddy,” I whimper pulling my fingers out from my cunt and seeing my juices drip from my fingers and pussy. I then let my fingers trace over my lips, letting the juice slip to the corners. I stick my tongue out, letting it lap my fingers and the corner of my lips. Then I suck on my fingers making sucking and slurping noises as I can see the tent forming in Namjoons sweatpants. It is so prominent.

“You are teasing, Kitten,” Namjoon growls in his throat. The smirk leaving in his lips as he makes his way towards me. He grabs my wrist pinning it towards the bed. He leans into my neck inhaling my scent. “Chocolate, butter cream and wild cherries.” He then nips it. I whimper as he leaves light kisses and biting enough that marks start to bloom red. I really need to cover that up before I go back to the company. I then feel lips kisses trailing up to kiss my jaws and lips. I groan in satisfaction as I feel Namjoon with no hesitation stuck his tongue in my mouth. I can feel the wet muscle gliding and caressing the inner crevice of my mouth. I lift my lower half grinding against his cock making me whine. The rough fabric of his sweats rubbing against my clit made it more pleasurable than anything I imagine to be.

“Daddy~,” I moan as his other hand pinned my hips down. I see his gaze looking down to his sweats seeing a wet patch from my juices.

“Shit,” he growls loving how my juices soaked over his dick and seeing me drip. Some of it made a string attaching my cunt to his sweats. “You really are dripping. You must want this cock that badly, don’t you Kitten.”

“I do daddy,” I beg, “I want your big cock in me. I want you to pound me into the mattress.” I can hear his groaning as he pulls himself away as he quickly strip himself.

“You are asking for it, Kitten,” he growls as he removes the last bit of his clothing. His abs slightly defined from all the dancing he has done, and his cock - my God, his cock is standing proudly up. The veins pulsing, red and pre-cum just slipping down. He jerks his cock a bit using the pre-cum as lubricant. I could only drool at the sight. I really can’t wait till he shoves that in deep. “Knees now.” He commands as I did as told. His now figure looms over me as I can feel his heat over my own shivering body. His cock shoved in me making me scream. I can only clench my eyes tightly and my hands grabs a fist full of the sheets “Shit!” He hisses. “You have a tight cunt. I love it how your pussy just takes my cock.” He growls as he pulls out making me whimper from the loss and a bit of pain. He shoves back in roughly.

“Ah~!” I moan as Namjoon set his pace. Rough, fast and unrelenting. The pain transformed to pleasure. His dick reaching places that my fingers can’t reach. Namjoon, I know is when he is teased or I become bratty or did what I have done (masturbation), he will be rough. But if he is the one teasing, he will drag it out. He hates being teased so he punishes by being rough. His fast pace made me burry into the bed. My own mouth open wide as I become a moaning mess.

“Look at you, your pussy is really taking my cock so well,” he groans, “You like it, Kitten? I can feel your tight pussy clenching so greedily on my dick. Do you like my cock shoving into you? You are such a slut for my cock. Look at you, your tits are bouncing along with your ass.” I felt him spank my ass hard as I can tell it will be red. Looks like I won’t be able to sit for the next few days or so. “Do you like it when I go rough on you? I am going to pound you into the mattress and have you scream my name. Let everyone know who you belong to.” His dirty talk turn me on like no tomorrow. His mouth is a sin when in bed and when he is in this state he is willing to go on out.

“Yes, I - ah~ love your - ah~ cock in me~,” I manage to belt out, with me letting out a pant in between. “Ah~!” I moaned as I can feel his hand push my upper body towards the mattress even more. He grabs my hair and yanks it hard, pulling up, making me whimper in pain and pleasure as I can feel his pace start to go faster that no normal human being can go. I can feel the coil starting to form and is ready to burst. I start to see stars as my eyes start to roll to the back of my head.

“You really are a cock slut, Kitten,” Namjoon pants, “Are you ready to cum?”

“Yes~,” I moan, “I want your cum in me Namjoon. I want you to fill me up. I want your pups.” I claim as I can hear him growl in satisfaction. I can feel him pistoning me harder and his fingers and tweak my nubs on my chest and my pussy. His teeth grazing on my neck.

“Such a cum slut, too,” Namjoon hisses, “If you love my cum that much I will fill you to the brim. I will make sure you will be filled of my cum and only my cum. But first I will make you cum multiple times. I will destroy that pussy of yours if I am doing this.” He growls has he pinches my nipples hard and his fingers rubbed my clit faster making me come. I can feel him still continuing to pound into me as my body reacted once again. I am so sensitive that I can feel the familiar coil again. I once again came a second time. And fuckign hell Namjoon hasn’t even come yet. He is holding back and it sucks because he has one of the strongest self control I have ever seen. I am reaching my third orgasm and come again. I will be sore for the rest of the week. I then feel my fourth as I felt like need to pee.

“Namjoon~,” I pant, “Stop, I -,” I choked with tears in my eyes. I am so sensitive that I came the fourth time.

“Looks like you squirted,” Namjoon’s condescending voice turned him on so much that he might have blue balls by now. By now I came like 23 times. My body tired, sore, but since I am in heat my body will light up like fire from any touch Namjoon does. I think Namjoon is already at his limit too as his pumps start to get sloppy. I then feel his body ridge against me and shoved one last final time in me. I feel the warm cum coating my walls as I came for the 24th time as the fangs of Namjoon stabbed into my neck, puncturing it. He finally claims me as I let out on last strangled moan. I can feel his dick twitch and the cum is still shooting into my womb and vagina.

“Shit,” Namjoon growls, pulling out seeing his own seed spill down. He pumps his cock one last time letting it sputter out on my ass. I can feel it trickle down my thighs as I moan in exhaustion and pleasure. I love how his cum not only fills my up but trickle down my thighs. It’s a sight to see. I can only use my finger and scrape up the cream pie and lick it clean. “If you keep doing that I will fuck you to oblivion that you won’t be able to walk for a month, and the only thing you remember is my name.”

“I don’t mind,” I say as I stick my fingers in my pussy letting the cream pie coat my fingers. I moan from the sensation.

“You are testing me, Kitten,” his eyes look dark once again. He then pulls out a handcuff from the drawer somewhere and handcuff me while licking the cum off my fingers. Then he shoved something into my pussy as I feel it vibrating from within. I moan heavily as my body jerk from the pleasure. Fuck, I am still trying to calm down and I am still sensitive as hell! Why the hell he do this?! I can feel the cuffs chafing my skin. Then he smirks at me as he leaves me for the time being.

“FUCKING HELL KIM NAMJOON!!!” I yelled at him as I can hear him chuckle devilishly. This will really be a long night, that I won’t be surprised if it is early morning already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, RM is Daddy. Only ever Daddy LOL.
> 
> Aside from that, next is, *whisper* JYP. LOL Park Jinyoung, the savage of the group.
> 
> Hope to see you the next chapter.


End file.
